Rod of Ages
This item gains 20 health, 20 mana and 2 ability power every / , up to 10 times. On leveling up, restores 150 health and 200 mana over 8 seconds. |menu = Defense > Health Magic > Ability Power Magic > Mana |buy = 2800g (740g) |sell = 1960g |code = 3027 }} Rod of Ages is a legendary item in League of Legends.Rod of Ages' item page at LeagueofLegends.com Recipe |cost = 740 |total = 2800 |t1 = |t2= }} |t2 = }} Cost Analysis * 450 health = 1200g * 450 mana = 900g * 60 ability power = 1305g ** Total Gold Value = 3405g * 650 health = 1733g * 650 mana = 1300g * 80 ability power = 1740g ** Total Gold Value = 4773g * The base stats are %|+605g}} gold efficient, without the passive. * The item is %|+1973g}} gold efficient at max stacks. Strategy * It is one of the most common items for casters that need durability or mana, as it gives a large amount of health, mana, and ability power. * can be very effectively combined with an , the passive on making give a total of ability power. The early and are useful in lane for not only the mana regen but also the healing sustain and increased mana pool. The only downside to this build is / as well as take considerable time to stack. Notes * Because this item takes 10 minutes to reach its full potential, it is best obtained early on in the game. ** The item is gold efficient at its base values so, although it is preferable to get it early, getting it late is not disastrous. * The additional stats over time is not "unique". One can have a second and can put all stat increases to use. Trivia * may have been originally named as 'Guinsoos Rod of Oblivion', and its icon is still named as such in the League of Legends install directory. Patch History ** On level-up heal reduced to 150 from 250. V1.0.0.118: * Now retains passive when upgraded, with both remaining Unique so they cannot stack. V1.0.0.108: * Now show you in its tooltip what the current stats on its passive are. V1.0.0.103: * Item tweaked to give more stats upfront. Total stats left unchanged. ** Base stats increased to 450 health, 525 mana and 60 ability power from 360 health, 425 mana and 50 ability power. ** Bonus cap reduced to 180 health, 200 mana and 20 ability power, from 270 health, 300 mana and 30 ability power. V0.9.25.21: * Health and mana reduced to 425 from 450. V0.9.22.16: * Combine cost increased to 850g from 800g. July 10, 2009 Patch: * Combine cost reduced to 800g from 865g. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Combine cost increased to 865g from 665g. }} References cs:Rod of Ages de:Stab der Zeitalter fr:Bâton Séculaire pl:Różdżka Wieków zh:时光之杖 Category:Ability power items Category:Health items Category:Legendary items Category:Mana items Category:Map specific balancing